Deseos de un corazón de hielo
by starmoonmexico
Summary: se situa 3 años despues de la historia de saint seiya, se centra en shun y hyoga. el cual trata de condesar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez siente que lo que siente esta mal. contiene gender blender.


Deseos secretos de un corazón de hielo.

Notas de la autora.

Que haces escribiendo un nuevo fic si todavía no acabas el otro?... pues (·-·) no me regañen, sé que me fui de esta tierra como por medio siglo, pero ya regrese y estaré más activa y es una promesa solemne que terminare lo que empiece… o eso creo xD. Esta historia se sitúa 3 años después de la serie de los ochentas de Saint Seiya, (¿por qué rayos todas mis historias pasan 3 años después? Ni yo lo sé, supongo que por qué Yolo?) Y es un Shun por Hyōga pero no es yaoi… sé que se estarán preguntando como coño es posible que no incluya yaoi? Pues lo descubrirán pronto. Espero que les guste, les escribe luna estelar para todas mis lindas estrellas que son ustedes (^u^)/

Hyōga se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la mansión kido, esperando a sus compañeros que aún no estaban listos; ese Seiya habían organizado una reunión en un parque acuático por que todos se habían quedado en la preparatoria que querían, menos Ikki; él ni examen quiso hacer ni nada. Como ya era mayor de edad, prefería trabajar que estudiar. A pesar de la gran insistencia de Saori en que ella iba a financiar los estudios de todos. Pero a Ikki no le gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que le había dicho que a Shun él le pagaría los estudios y se haría cargo de ambos. No se fueron de la mansión por que Shun se lo pidió a Ikki, pues ahí Vivian todos sus amigos y no quería separarse de ellos. Porque si no, Ikki ya tenía hasta la casa en donde se quedarían y se lo llevaba cualquier día de estos; el hecho de que Shun decidiera quedarse hacia feliz a Hyōga, pues hace mucho tiempo que se había enamorado de el y no soportaría tenerlo lejos. Eh ahí el problema, Hyōga enamorado de Shun; y ambos eran chicos. Simplemente no podía ser, estaba mal. ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo esos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa blanca como la nieve se habían convertido en una adicción? En una adicción bastante grave, al punto de que ya no podía pasar un día sin mirarlos. ¿Cuándo su amabilidad se volvió una necesidad? Necesidad que ya no podría quitarse con nada ni con nadie. Lo peor era que debía callarse, debia callarse lo que sentía. No podía confesarle sus sentimientos a Shun por 2 razones que si las pensaba bien, se sellaban la boca a la perfección. La primera razón por la que no podía decirlo era Ikki, en la mansión kido se comería ganso asado antes de navidad si se enteraba de los sentimientos que el tenia hacia Shun. Y si Shun le correspondía probablemente Ikki mataba a Hyōga y a Shun al santuario. La segunda era que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shun… ¿y si el no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Y si lo rechazaba de una manera tan linda y dulce que no podría molestarse? Conociendo a Shun probablemente si el no compartía sus sentimientos le diría que podrían seguir siendo amigos a lo cual Hyōga accedería, ya que con tenerlo como amigo era suficiente, aunque el dolor se quedaría ahí...Aun recordaba su reacción cuando se dirigía a su habitación; cuando, paso por la de Ikki y Shun, escucho aquella conversación que casi lo hizo confesar lo que sentía. Aquella vez que solo estaban en la casa Ikki, Shun y él.

-Flash back-

-¿que sucede Nii-san?

-Shun, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta depender de nadie. Y bueno… yo quería pedirte que nos mudáramos.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, sé que es difícil, pero así ya no dependeríamos de los kido y…te dejare solo, para que lo pienses un rato, ¿bien?

\- ¿a dónde nos iríamos Nii-san? ¿No será muy lejos de aquí verdad?

-… pues es que, oye va a sonar un poco drástico, pero pensaba que fuéramos a vivir a Francia, ya que ahí me venden una casa grande y barata, podrías comenzar tus estudios ahí Saori dice que sus escuelas son de las mejores y además la empresa en donde trabajo tiene una sucursal ahí y puedo hacer un intercambio y se nos facilitaría el viaje.

\- ¡pero yo no sé hablar francés Nii-san! Está bien que sepa un poco gracias a los libros que hay en la casa, pero hablarlo totalmente no sé.

-pues por eso te pensaba meter a un curso intensivo, nos iríamos como en 2 meses. Para ese entonces ya sabrías el idioma.

-… pero Nii

\- sé que es algo muy repentino, por eso te dejare solo un rato para que lo pienses

-…

Ikki salió de la habitación cuando vio a Hyōga cerca de ahí.

-¿tú que estas escuchando pato?

-¿se irán de verdad?

-eso a ti no te importa, es decisión mía de y Shun.

-pero..- Ikki ya no le tomo importancia y se alejó dejando al cisne hablando solo, en ese momento Hyōga se quería morir, él pensaba renunciar a la idea de su amor por Shun a condición de tenerlo a su lado aunque fuere como amigo y nunca confesar sus sentimientos. Lo que acelero el proceso es que cuando a Hyōga se le presenta un escenario donde perderá a Shun definitivamente haga lo que haga, ni como novio ni como amigo lo va a tener; entiende que confesarse no es una opción, sino algo inminente. No es un desistimiento, es una perdida; lo va a perder como una posible pareja y quien sabe cuándo volvería a verlo o hablar con él. Es entonces cuando decide abrir la del cuarto y gritar

-SHUN!-

Hyōga de alguna manera supero su miedo a perder a Shun, pues ya no se trata de la posibilidad de si lo acepta o no. Ya lo perdió… es cuando se da cuenta de que lo único que le queda es decir que lo ama. El amor que le tiene aumenta pues sabe que lo va a perder, que Shun ya no estará ahí para él. En su corazón siente una gran presión, como algo que oprime su pecho. Es tan pesado que ya no se lo puede guardar y si lo hace; explotara. Ya no puede pedirle discretamente que hablen en un lugar privado; porque lo que siente necesita expresarse inmediatamente. Y esa urgencia por confesarse es tan grande que la grita. Grita porque su miedo más grande se hizo realidad. No lo va a tener, y cuando se sabe que no se va a tener a alguien que se ama tanto dan unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y pedir que nunca se valle de su lado. Para toda esta energía que atormenta a Hyōga hay otra que le impide hacer lo que quiere y es la incertidumbre de los sentimientos de Shun. Después que confiese ya no va a poder abrazarlo; por que no sabe si lo va a rechazar, nada duele más que alguien que quieres te niegue un abrazo. Confesarse conlleva al riesgo de que después de esto nada sea como antes. Pero no se va a callar más. Todo esto le paso por la cabeza en los pocos instantes que le tomo irrumpir en la habitación, he ahí el peliverde con una cara de suma confusión.

-¿ qué pasa Hyōga?

-yo…-

-tu nada- dijo Ikki sujetándolo por la espalda- ¡tú no vas a intervenir en la decisión de Shun! Es algo que él debe decidir por su cuenta!

-pero yo-Ikki lo jalo sacándolo de la habitación- entiende que es decisión de mi hermano pato!- luego lo empujo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. El fénix se puso sobre la puerta del cuarto del cisne por si quería salir. El sabía que su hermano era impulsivo cuando se trataba de sus amigos, así que cualquier palabra que le dijeran, así fuera un simple no te vayas; sería suficiente para que decidiera quedarse.

-¡DEJAME SALIR IKKI!

-hasta que allá pasado una hora, además tu habitación tiene baño. No me vallas a salir con el pretexto de que quieres ir al baño. Y también acabas de comer, ASI QUE NO ME MOVERE DE ESTA PUERTA HASTA QUE PASE UNA HORA.

No….no demonios por que! Cada minuto que pasaba lo mataba más rápido. El estrés se apoderaba de su ser. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que ya no tenía opción, solo esperar. Shun tenía su corazón en sus manos, todo dependía de que contestara. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba constantemente, quería gritar, tirar y llorar. Todo lo que empujaba a Hyōga hacer esto era detenido por la razón la cual en cada pensamiento le decía que eso no le iba a servir de nada, y que mejor esperara a saber el resultado de lo que sucedería. Entonces sí, tendría todo el derecho. Cabía un siglo en esa hora que para Hyōga fue la peor que pudo soportar. Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, no noto que el fénix se había ido de su puerta como hace 5 minutos, el tiempo para pensar se había terminado. Ikki entro en su habitación.

-ya decidiste otouto?

-¡NO!

-¿ahhh?

-no Nii-san! Yo… yo no quiero irme; aquí están mis amigos… yo no quiero dejarlos… ellos también son como de mi familia.

-¡PERO YA CASI ESTA LISTO TODO!¡ES UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD DE SER IDEPENDIENTES!¿ ES POR ESE MALDITO PATO VERDAD? ¡QUIEN SABE QUE TANTO TE DIJO CUANDO ME FUI!

-PUES DEBISTE PREGUNTARME ANTES! ADEMAS NO METAS A HOYGA EN ESTO, ¡NI SIQUIERA LE PERMITISTE QUE ME DIJERA ALGO!

Ikki estaba sorprendido, generalmente Shun siempre estaba tranquilo y nunca gritaba cuando se enojaba. Pensó que lo aceptaría y se irían a vivir a Francia. Entonces fue cuando noto que Shun bajo la mirada y apretaba fuerte los puños. Fue cuando una lágrima cayó al suelo de la cara de Shun.

-yo…lo siento no debí gritar, ¡pero no puedes tratarme de esa manera! Nii-san … no quiero ser una mala persona…Desperdiciando la oportunidad que tienes pero yo… ¡YO NO QUIERO IRME Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS! ¡PERDONAME POR SER TAN EGOISTA NII-SAN!- fue todo lo que pudo decir, con las lágrimas más abundantes cada vez y la cara enrojecida. Ikki se sentía tan mal con su pequeño hermano. Pensó que se lo tomaría con más calma, pero el también tenía la culpa por enojarse, se acercó lentamente a Shun y le dio un abrazo.

-no llores mas otouto, tú no eres egoísta ni mala persona por no querer ir a Francia. El egoísta soy yo por querer arrastrarte conmigo. Yo podía irme solo… pero no puedo dejarte. Me preocuparía mucho por saber cómo estas o que haces y ya no podría verte tan seguido. Por eso quería irnos juntos, pero si tu no quieres ni tu ni yo vamos a ningún lado.

-Nii-san… ¿de verdad?

-de verdad, ninguna oportunidad es más importante que mi otouto.

-yo… lo siento.

-no lo sientas, está bien. No pasa nada ¿está bien?

-está bien, muchas gracias Nii-san-Ikki miro al marco de la puerta donde estaba Hyōga, pero este salió corriendo-

-¡otra vez tu pinche pato chismoso! ¡Que tanto quieres con Shun!

-no le digas así a Hyōga Nii-san. Lo asustas-dijo al ver la reacción de Hyōga-

-de eso se trata.

Hyōga salió corriendo pero no por temor a Ikki, si no para tirarse en el césped; porque en ese momento era el más feliz del mundo. Shun no se iba a ir, él no tendría que confesarse y todo iba a estar bien. Aunque su felicidad era aplacada por esa vocecita que le decía que de todas formas algún día debería hacerlo. Pero bueno, no se preocupó más; ese día no es hoy.

-fin del flash back-

Hyōga seguía pensando cuando un sapo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-oye pato, apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día.

-ahhh? Vas a ir tú también Ikki?

-hay! Convencí a Nii-san de que fuera con nosotros (^u^)

-bueno otouto vámonos, solo nos faltan Shiryū y Seiya.

-yo ya estoy- dijo el dragón bajando las escaleras- ¿dónde está Seiya, Shiryū?- pregunto el peliverde.

-parece que no conocieras al burro con alas otouto, está dormido.-contesto Ikki

-Ahhh! Ya es muy tarde! ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?-gritaba el Pegaso desde el piso de arriba-

\- yo te desperté a las ocho Seiya- contesto Shun

-y yo te desperté como otras 5 veces, pero ni un ojo abriste- lo regaño el dragón

-¡no me di cuenta!- dijo mientras corría al baño

-supongo que ahora debemos esperarlo.

-tu eres muy considerado Shun. Así nunca va a aprender, hay que darle quince minutos y si no está listo nos vamos sin él.

\- ¿quince minutos? no creo que esté listo para entonces.

-pues entonces Shiryū también es considerado- dijo el cisne- porque hablamos de Seiya, el que en 5 minutos arregla el cuarto y se cambia al mismo tiempo

-en eso tienes razón- respondió el caballero de Andrómeda.

Hyōga no sé qué equivoco, en 5 minutos estaba listo el caballero de Pegaso. Quien bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Todos emprendieron el camino hacia donde pasarían gran parte de su tarde. Llegaron al balneario; Shiryū no entendía porque tuvieron que ir a un parque acuático si la mansión tenia piscina, Seiya le dijo que por que era más divertido subirse a las atracciones. Pero que si ellos no querían también estaban las piscinas y las aguas termales. Ikki prefería esperar a los demás que subirse con ellos. Claro, hubo algunos juegos a los que si se subió por que Shun lo convencía y es que ¿cómo negarle algo? Realmente quería mucho a su otouto. A Seiya no se le resistió ninguna atracción y si él se subía a algo se aseguraba de arrastrar a Shiryū o Shun con él, y si arrastraba a Shun, este trataba de arrastrar a Ikki al pedirle que subieran juntos, pero siempre Hyōga salía con su : si quieres yo me subo contigo, la verdad pasaron la tarde muy bien; más tarde les dio frio y fueron a las aguas termales en donde no había nadie. Ikki prefirió esperarlos en un camastro. Hyōga fue el primero en entrar, después Shiryū y luego Seiya que se tiro como una bala de cañón; el dragón lo regaño porque salpico mucho, a lo cual el Pegaso le dijo que no fuera nena. Como Shun había previsto eso se metió al final. Los demás platicaban mientras Hyōga miraba al cielo nocturno que comenzaba a tener presencia, en el logro observar la constelación de Andrómeda, mirándola pensó: cuanto me gustaría ser el novio de Shun… pero ambos somos hombres…desearía que Shun fuera una chica.-se escuchó una voz que decía por los parlantes- estimados clientes el parque cerrara en 30 minutos, anticipe su salida. Gracias por su visita-

-oigan chicos se está haciendo tarde… ya van a cerrar mejor vamos a cambiarnos de una vez.

-jajaja

-que pasa Seiya?

-tu voz suena rara Shun.

-tal vez le hiso daño ese helado. Te dije que no te lo comieras en el sol.-dijo el dragón.

-no creo, si no estaría ronca y se escucha más aguda, como de una mujer.- respondió el Pegaso

-estás loco Seiya- contesto el pelinegro- tiene razón Shun, vamos a cambiarnos de una vez- fue cuando el caballero de Andrómeda se levantó, estaba sentado y el agua le llegaba hasta la clavícula. Pero cuando lo hizo dos senos salieron del agua, y este parecía no darse cuenta.

-ahhh!- exclamo Shiryū mientras se cubría los ojos.

-oye Shun a mí me divierten mucho las bromas pero no crees que esta está un poco subida de tono?- dijo el Pegaso mientras se volteaba para no mirar

-SUBIDA DE TONO!? ES MUY INDECENTE! NO HAGAS ESO SHUN!- Respondió el dragón con la cara totalmente rojiza

-¿cuál broma? Yo no estoy haciendo ninguna broma ¿Qué pasa?- el único que estaba viendo a Shun era Hyōga que no le entraba en la cabeza que ocurría, ¡¿Shun ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer?! Y valla cuerpo que tenía. Entonces Ikki se percató de los gritos y de la confusión. Fue a ver que ocurría cuando vio a su hermano parecía que pedía explicaciones por los movimientos que hacía con las manos. Mientras más se acercaba, más parecía la figura de una mujer que su hermano. Entonces pronuncio con un poco de miedo.

-otouto?

-si Nii-san- mientras se giraba para ver a su hermano. El cual se sonrojo al verlo. ¿Era una chica? No parecía una broma… es decir se veía muy real. Fue cuando reacciono y tomo una toalla para cubrirlo. Y noto que Hyōga no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hermano.

\- QUE TE PASA CONDENADO GANSO! APARTE DE CHISMOSO, PERVERTIDO!- Le grito el fénix- Shun ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas así?

-ahhh? No entiendo nada Nii-san

-mira tú pecho.

-mi pecho?- el peliverde bajo la mirada cuando finalmente entendió por qué todos actuaban así- ahhh!- se sonrojo-¿qué me paso Nii-san?

-por eso pregunte! ¿No sabes?

-claro que no!

-son de verdad?! Fíjate bien!

-no puedo… me da vergüenza- decía el peliverde cubriéndose la cara.

-SALGANSE DEL AGUA BOLA DE IDIOTAS, HAY QUE LLEVARLO CON UN MEDICO O CON SAORI, O NO SE!- el fénix estaba entrando en pánico.

-ya lo cubriste?- pregunto Shiryū

-YA! AHORA SALGAN AHÍ!

Nadie entendía nada. Todo era tan confuso, Hyōga pensaba que tal vez había sido por él? no, no… no podía ser… o sí? Seiya lo jaloneo para que reaccionara pues todos comenzaron a seguir Ikki que llevaba a su ahora hermana a la salida, mientras que Shiryū buscaba un teléfono para llamar a Saori y pedirle que enviara transporte; pues con lo que paso ni se iban a cambiar antes de irse. Se iban directo a la mansión kido.

Si, sé que muchas querían yaoi… pero denle una oportunidad si? *mientras hace ojitos*

Déjenme su reviws, que las leeré todas y cada una. Gracias por leer!

-luna estelar-


End file.
